Promise
by kaorinakano1
Summary: Please take back your promise. Please be mine again. ErenXLevi fanfic. I tried making an angst, but it was freaking horrible. Sorry for my mistakes and typos


**This is my first come back after how many weeks. Or months? Idk. I just finished watching SNK so I thought maybe I could write a fanfic about my favorite pair. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this beautiful characters especially Attack on Titan. **

* * *

He looked straight ahead, ignoring what Eren is trying to say. He's making the plan successful so they could capture whoever's inside that female titan. Levi fought himself to look back. He need to be strong for them right now, even for him. When they were close, a loud thud came from behind captured his attention and he looked back.

His heart stopped beating and somewhat his breathing stopped too.

All of them are dead, including Eren.

Levi opened his eyes quickly while breathing heavily, trying to feel himself from the events of the excursion that they had. He again closed his eyes and sudden images came through his mind. He covered his eyes with his arm and let out a heavy sigh, thinking that the pain will be erased.

"A dream… huh." Levi thought to himself as he continued to sigh trying to ease the pain, when he felt a person walking closer to him. He removed his hands that are covering his face and opened his eyes.

"Heichou. I'm here to change your bandages." Levi nodded and sat up to see who it was.

It was the person who survived.

The person who he valued the most right now is standing in front of him. The brunette brat who probably is the last chance that humanity has, and maybe his too looked at him and smiled bitterly with sore eyes and pale lips.

He eyed him suspiciously and felt the pain in his chest. This one also, can't seem to make his way to the dreamland like him.

"Eren." The boy looked at him concerned with his sore eyes that is obvious that he had nightmares too, like him.

Eren walked closer and removed the bandage from Levi's foot. He stared at it and remembered every single detail that happened in the excursion. He felt a pang of guilt, still thinking that it was his fault that he chose the wrong decision.

Levi noticed how Eren looked troubled when he saw his injury. He slowly patted his head and Eren looked at him.

Surprisingly, Eren suddenly hugged him. Levi was about to say something about that event, when Eren said some things that made his heart melt and thought, 'Ah.. I really do like this kid.'

Eren coughed and continued to change Levi's bandages and when he was finished doing so, he looked at Levi and asked, "Do you need something else, Heichou?"

"I need you." Levi said and made Eren's eyes widen. Eren was about to say something else, when Levi pulled him closer and his lips met his.

"H-heichou—ngh." Levi pulled him closer and now he was lying on his bed, crying. Levi stopped and looked into his eyes and said.

"I need you to live, Eren. " Eren opened his eyes widely and looked into Levi's eyes. He stood up and excused himself. Levi stared blankly at the wall and let him.

"Stupid brat." Levi expressionless said and covered his face with his own two hands.

Levi stood up, still not using too much force on his left foot and opened the door. He looked into his crying eyes. Eren quickly stood up and hugged him, making the both of them fall on the ground.

Eren opened his mouth and said something to Levi. He looked at him with his eyes widely open and his heart is starting to beat faster, like his being chased by all of his dead comrades. Eren closed his eyes with tears falling from his eyes.

Levi looked at him expressionless. He reached Eren's face and half-smiled, making the young boy stop.

"I know you won't.

Just stay by my side. I'm after all humanity's strongest. You'll be protected by me, _even if it causes my life._"

Eren looked at him with wide eyes when Levi said those words to him. The corporal's lips met his. Things quickly changed and as he knew Levi was on top of him, tasting every bit of Eren's everything while his hands do the same thing.

All he could say where words that can't understand, gasps and moans because of the foreign sensation that he's feeling with the corporal's doing. He kept his eyes closed as Levi continued to pleasure the young boy by just doing simple things.

_Ah, he's so sensitive. _Levi thought. He puts his both two fingers inside of his mouth and kissed Eren's nose. He puts a finger inside of his tight heat, earning a groan from Eren. The young boy tighten his grip on Levi's back, and was returned by Levi putting another finger inside.

Of course, the corporal doesn't plan to be gentle at first, but he knew that he'll do everything to ease the pain. To let him feel what _he feels._ Levi half-smiled and kissed the pain away, making Eren contented. He looked into Levi's eyes and saw love and lust at the same time. Levi saw that too, making his smile wider. He quickly removed his clothes and positions himself. Eren gulped, making the older black-haired man chuckle.

He puts it in, earning a loud groan from Eren. Levi quickly kissed his tears away and his lips, to let hi s pain be hidden inside of him. He wanted to feel the pain that Eren feels. He wanted to feel everything that Eren feels. Even if it's bad or good.

They both reached their climax, making the both of them exhausted. Eren looked at Levi who has his eyes closed. Eren smiled and then Levi looked at him, making his smile more sincere. Levi reached Eren's face and said,

_"I'll protect you, you brat."_

_"I know."_ Eren smiled and hugged into Levi, earning a heavy sigh from Levi. He smiled even more widely and so does Levi.

* * *

_856_

Their 58th expedition was successful and they reached the basement that Eren's father owns. It wasn't an easy trip. They lost almost 60% of their team, but they knew that they didn't die in vain. They retrieved the information that they needed to find to humanity's victory, and they didn't fail. It took almost 10 years of fighting the titans who kept entering the wall Maria. Only 3% of their team died, thinking that it's a quick improvement.

Especially with Eren's help, they became unstoppable, killing almost every titan who dared to enter the big hole in the wall. Eren kept fighting, losing the titan's both arms and one leg. They rejoiced as the humanity finally found victory, for the second time.

Levi quickly cut through the Titan's nape and stared at Eren for a minute. Eren opened his eyes and met Levi's.

"Good job, kid." Eren looked at him, but didn't utter a word. Levi grabbed him by his both arms and was about to use his gear so he could hurry him to the medics when loud thuds become closer.

"EREN!" He heard Mikasa shouted, so he looked back. And he clenched his chest, feeling somewhat breathless. He looked in front of him again and saw it.

**BOOOOOGSH!**

* * *

_870_

Eren opened his eyes, getting greeted by the sunlight. He sighed then stood up, hearing the waves from outside. He goes inside of the kitchen, being greeted by Levi's expressionless face. He smiled and grabbed a breakfast for the both of them. Eren ignored the fact that Levi's so quiet, since he is quiet.

He puts the food in front of Levi and in front of him. Levi's expression didn't change at all. Eren just smiled and started eating. He gave a cup of coffee in front of Levi and said,

"Here's your coffee, Heichou. Please eat fast so we could see _that._" Eren stood up and grabbed Levi by his shoulder, not hearing any violent reactions. He opened the door and saw Mikasa and Armin standing in front of the door.

Mikasa looked at Levi and so does Armin.

"Still keeping your usual expressionless face huh, Heichou?" Armin smiled but Mikasa just stared at him.

"Why isn't your eyes get dry? You didn't blink at all." Mikasa questionably stated. Levi just gave another expressionless look and was grabbed again by Eren.

Mikasa stared at Eren's back. Nobody uttered a word, not until Armin did.

"It's been 4 years huh." Eren smiled and nodded but Mikasa stared at his back again.

"It's been 4 years since he–" Eren stopped walking and gave Armin a glare. Mikasa quickly grabbed Eren's shoulder, letting go of Levi's hands.

**CRASH**

"I can't get used to this situation, Eren. He didn't deserved that, and so does Armin. A one sacrifice can save a lot of people." Eren quickly grabbed Levi's hand but was wounded in his hand.

"I just can't see you everyday talking to him like this, Eren. It's not you." Eren sat and looked down. He stared at his expressionless face and remembered everything that happened before.

_"I wouldn't leave you alone, only death can break us apart – no, not even death. Because I know we'll live inside each other's heart."_ _He stared at his surprised face but just couldn't look at it longer enough. He closed his eyes and tears started to fall. _

_"I know you won't. Just stay by my side. I'm after all humanity's strongest. You'll be protected by me, even if it causes my life." _

Eren started crying and both of his friends can't seem to control their emotions too. Memories came through like a storm and destroyed everything that he's done for the past four years. Tears falls nonstop and sobs were heard all over the place. He grabbed him and tightly hugged his corporal. It hurt, but he didn't care. He hugged him even more tightly and happenings on that event played in their heads once again.

_"Even If it causes my life." Eren looked in front of him and heard what Levi said. Levi quickly pushed Eren down and faced the last titan. _

_But it was late… Too late..._

_Mikasa quickly jumped and cut the titan's nape and grabbed Eren. Eren didn't utter a word, and when the titan finally fall, he saw it. _

_He saw him. _

_Tears started to fall nonstop. He tried to free himself from Mikasa's grip but he can't seem to move his feet. He can't breathe. It feels like his heart left his body in an instant when he saw blood, and a green cape. _

_Eren quickly goes down and holds his hand. He was shaking, tears still not stopping from falling. He looked into his face and moved his face in Levi's chest. He looked into his face and searched for his expressionless face. Not without those eyes open, he can't find it. He can't see it. And it kills him inside. It kills him more than a titan could do. _

_"Y-y-you're lying… Heichou I… I d-didn't know that you d-do this kind of t-things… You're not funny… It's – no… It 's not funny… p-please stop…" Eren holds Levi's hands even more tighter and Erwin pats Eren's shoulder. Eren looked at him unbelievably and took his should off of his hands. He looked at Levi's face. _

_"I t-thought you're the h-humanity's strongest? If you need me, I... I need you more, L-Levi. P-please open your eyes… I still need you… Heichou." Eren looked down and cried and cried. All of them looked at him with pity and pained expression… Erwin puts his hand on Levi's chest and said three words that made Eren even cry more._

_"Good job… Levi." But it didn't end there. _

_"Survey Corps corporal, Levi did everything to lead humanity to victory. He completed his mission and protected one of us til the end." All of them puts their closed fists in front of their hearts and one in the back. Eren stared blankly at them, still trying to feel himself. _

_"He didn't die in vain, nobody died in vain… this is humanity's victory!" Erwin shouted and so does the other members. But no one is seemed to be happy in what happened. _

_Not even Erwin. _

_Eren stared at Levi and remembered his last words._

_"…even if it causes my life." _

* * *

**So I tried making an angst in SNK, but honestly speaking I'm not updated in the manga. I'm still on the way to chapter 57. So I created an ending. Nah I know it's kinda OOC since I'm trying to make an angst. But it was a fail wasn't it? I really liked this pair, well every pair in the series actually. But this one gave me an impact. It just feels like Levi really did care for him. But that's my opinion so you could go and ship your own ship I don't really mind. **


End file.
